Elite Headhunter
The Elite Headhunter is an extremely powerful Rogue Sangheili warrior who defected from the Covenant empire shortly before the Great schism. He has gained enough recognition to be called several names, such as "The Honorable Blade", "The Demon-Slayer," and by the Jiralhanae, "The Golden Wraith" Personality Despite not talking Headhunter has been shown to be very arrgessive and assertive. However this can sometimes be his downfall as he will rush into a battle without thinking that he may lose. He has is highly skilled with the armour abilities he has and is able to adapt and utilize them affectivly. Appearance Headhunter wears a full set of gold ranger armour and is a bit bigger than an average Elite, muscle and size wise. Underneath his helmet the Headhunter is heavily scared; two of his mouth mandibles are missing, and his right eye has gone white from a huge scar across it. Scarring can be seen coming up from his under armour, possibly hinting at a throat injury. History Early History The only Intel provided on the background information on this elite is that they were eradicated some time ago; nothing is known of his past, other than the fact that he was one of three elites and one brute that survived an augmentation procedure, which greatly improved his physical abilities. It was believed that all three elites had died from unknown deaths for a long while; however, recent events have uncovered that this deadly warrior is still alive, and out on the loose, out on the hunt. First Appearance The Headhunter first appeared around the same time the Hand of Tonitrui came to kill Stackers farther, Thel 'Chavam . It was at this time the Adventure Group saw his power as he single handedly took down whole legions of troops without breaking a sweat; this was put to a stop when the Brute Chieftan Sotophirus arrived on the battlefield. The two were evenly matched and fought for ages, until the Brute jumped over a cliff and was presumed dead by everyone, everyone except the Headhunter. This prompet him to start searching for armour enhancments to make himself stronger. ONI HQ Attack It was peaceful for a few months; until one day Danno-048 got a message from ONI to come to the HQ. When he arrived he was welcomed by Commander Smith, who informed him that something has been stealing armour enchancments from UNSC bases, they only now know this because they managed to capture a image of him for the first time. After this, Danno was then shown ONI's new invention: The Temporal Distortion Unit, which gave the user the ability to slow down time to 1% its normal rate for a maximum of 10 minutes. Suddenly, at this momment, the alarms set off meaning the attacker was there. Before the commander left, he informed Danno that the attacker must not get the device. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but painful screams, the door to the room opened. Danno saw no one enter, but after a few seconds, he was assulted by a cloaked being. After being tossed around by the figure, Danno manadged to fire some rounds into the invisible enemy; these shots hit the figure's cloak, causing it to break which revealed the Elite Headhunter. Stacker (who tagged along with Danno) also entered the room at this time as well, and asisted Danno in fighting of the Elite. After a hardy battle, the Elite got the upper hand and got ahold of the Time Distortion Unit and used it leaving the base promptly. A few miles away from the HQ, the Headhunter was ambushed by Viktor Reznor; the two fought for a while. When it looked like the Headhunter was victorious, Viktor stabbed him in the gut. The Elite pulled it out in anger and made sure Viktor would not follow him by stabbing in the legs and leaving him for dead. Danno's Bunker After the fight against Vicktor, the Headhunter needed to heal but lacked the proper equipment. This is when he came upon one of Danno's many bunkers. He raided the base and found a Healing Unit around the same time Danno came back to the bunker. Once again the two fought but the elite managed to escape. Hand of Tonitrui Upon escaping Danno's bunker, he snuck aboard a lone Phantom belonging to Sotophirus's faction, the Hand of Tonitrui. This Phantom landed and deployed its occupants on a platform outside a Covenant Base. The Headhunter eliminated some of the outside guards, stuck a remote charge on the surrounding base, and infiltrated the it. Here, he found a high-ranking Chieftain, whom offered the Elite a partnership. After handing him a communications device, Special forces Brutes entered, allowing the Chieftain to escape as Headhunter killed the Special ops Brutes. Emerging from the base after a Self-destruct was initiated, he detonated the shield generator charge, entered a banshee, and fled the scene. Sometime shortly afterwards, when Church , Evo , Joker-066 , and Danno went to rescue Mercedes and John, the Hand of Tonitrui attacked once again. Pursuing the Jiralhanae faction, The Headhunter briefly participated in incapacitating one of their ships before the brutes managed to board Danno's ship and fight against Danno's relatively small and new Promethean forces. Not yet having very much experience with the abilities offered him, Danno stood little match towards the battle-hardened Sotophirus, whom was successful in capturing the Forerunner-Human Hybrid. Headhunter made his way to the ships control room and shut down its system to make sure the brutes did not get ahold of it as then fled rhe area, The Judgement crashed into the planet's surface and was briefly handed over to the CMF until Danno was rescued and could retake control. Saving Danno Will be filled in when we actually do it Capture and Escape In a set of events where the Hand of Tonitrui reemerged, the Headhunter reemerged with them, intent on making this his final defeat of them. However, he was captured by Danno and handed over to the UNSC along with Jul Mdama. Despite this, the Headhunter managed to break out, severely wounded. This problem was solved once he retrieved his healing unit. Dispatching through armed Spartan-IV teams of Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Purple, and Orange, he made his way to the command zone, defeating the Cyan, Grey, and White teams. After this, he managed to escape with his armour, weapons, and abilities. Equippment and Abilities Headhunters main weapon are a pair of energy swords and a pair of plasma rifles, however he can adapt to use most weaponry and seems to have a stock of them hidden somewhere unkown. His armour has been equipped with multiple armour enhancments which he can use whenever they are needed. *Active and Adaptive Camo (unknown) *Domed Energy Shield (ONI base) *Enhanced Motion Tracker/Bioscan (Unkown) *Inbuilt JPropulsion Unit (unknown) *Strength Enhancer (ONI base) *Healing Unit (Danno's storage bunker) *Holographic Projector (unkown) *Temportal Distortion Device (ONI HQ) *Overshield (Brute base) *Speed Unit (Brute base) *Electromagnetic Pulse Unit (unkown) Gallery Screenshot (1).jpg|HeadHunters upgraded Banshee Category:Neutral Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Characters Category:Covenant Category:Assassins Category:Sangheili Category:Male